


Hungry

by TR33G1RL



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, its short but i just wanted to post it, originally from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Just Muriel giving MC some oral sex.





	Hungry

Muriel eats them out like a man starved. His strong hands hold their legs apart, his hands and mouth only tools he needs for a treat as splendid and as delightful as this one. His hands might leave bruises on their thighs, but he’s long since learned that they like having his marks on their body, and he’s long since learned that he likes seeing his marks on them.

This fact is only proven by all the bitemarks and trails of saliva on MC’s thighs, and the matching set on their chest. Muriel thinks that the red and purple of his markings connected by lace of heated kisses suit them so much better than any lingerie, any jewelry, any _clothes._ Nothing could suit them better, in his opinion.

They taste so good on his tongue, so earthy and musky and sweet, in their own way. Their sweat and salt tastes just as good, but they way they taste in such intimate places... it’s amazing and oh-so-tantalizingly good. Their flavor is so unique and so easy to get addicted to. Muriel doesn’t think that any other vice could compare to this, nothing ever could. 

And the sounds they make when Muriel’s tongue flicks against the heat of their insides... music better than anything that an instrument could ever compose. Sighs and moans and mewls and gasps that form a beautiful melody that could never grow old. A song of the most primitive, animalistic type that sends sparks through Muriel’s entire nervous system and the heat spread to everywhere else in his body.

“Mmn, Muriel! Ke-Keep going! You’re doing so good! I-I’m so close!”

Such pretty words, and their bittersweet to the ears. Bitter because that means Muriel’s feast is going to be coming to an end, sweet because he knows that the best is approaching soon. His tongue presses as deep inside of their tight heat as it can, his hands firm on their thighs as he works his lover closer to their orgasm.

And it’s glorious when they cum, leaving their release on their thighs so Muriel can eagerly can clean it with his tongue as they pant and try to gather themself. They’re beautiful, every bit a sight as delicious as they taste. 

After he makes sure he’s cleaned every bit of the treat from his lover’s body, he looks up at them. His face is a testament to how thoroughly he enjoyed his meal, saliva smeared all over the lower half of his face and his eyes hazy and half-lidded with lust and his lips parted, tongue darting out to gather the last tastes from his lips.

And his voice rumbles, a low, lustful sound, as he says, “Thank you for feeding me.”


End file.
